


I'll Remember

by jojohere



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojohere/pseuds/jojohere
Summary: It was him.You knew it was him.A fellow student in Tateyama-sensei's class for students like you and Takane."Haruka!" You yelled towards the albino, chasing after him. He looked like Haruka's game character, and he--He turned to you and gave you a blank look.It stung. Were all those memories you shared with him gone? Why... why...
Relationships: Kokonose Haruka | Konoha/Reader
Kudos: 4





	I'll Remember

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's me again i wrote this in 2015 I know I got some things about the plot and characters wrong sdfdsf but I felt bad seeing this rot away in my folder

It was him.

You knew it was him.

A fellow student in Tateyama-sensei's class for students like you and Takane.

"Haruka!" You yelled towards the albino, chasing after him. He looked like Haruka's game character, and he--

He turned to you and gave you a blank look.

It stung. Were all those memories you shared with him gone? Why... why...

"I'm sorry miss. I don't know who that person is..." He apologized in a quiet voice. "But I can help you look for them, if you don't mind." He added.

"Please don't cry."

Only noticing the warm tears running down your cheeks, you wiped them away with your hands, but only more replaced them, flowing from your eyes. You choked out a sob and started crying in pure sorrow and despair. Why?!

Why did everything that was good in your life have to be taken away?!

It was unfair!

A warm pair of arms wrapped around your petite, fragile frame. "P-please stop crying Miss. I-I don't like it when people do that..." He muttered, combing his fingers through your hair gently, trying to console you, but only making you cry more.

\----

Your name was (f/n) (l/n). A new student in Tateyama-sensei's class. Along with Haruka and Takane. Such a small class right? At least you were going to become friends, assuming they would be accepting...

You clutched the strap of your (f/c) bag, it was heavy with all the books and notebooks you were going to need, not to mention it had several of your own personal notebooks. (Definitely not your diary, who does that, really?)

The sound of your shoes tapping against the tiled floor echoed loudly in the hallway. It was silent in the hallways, people must've been in the class or outside enjoying their break time. You didn't have the schedule yet, so you didn't know.

You headed to the front desk and got a schedule and map of the school and headed to your room, the lady was alright. She just intimidated you a bit with her strict expression. You guessed that if you got to know her a bit better, she would seem like a nice person to get along with.

Making a mental note to yourself, you decided that you were going to try to fit in and socialize with everyone. You were going to make the most out of your experience in this new school!

Reaching your classroom, you knocked on the door gently and waited nervously. All the confidence you had psyched to yourself in the morning had quickly disappeared.

"May I help you?" A male teacher's voice asked you.

"U-uh...I-I'm (f-f/n)(l-l/n)... a t-transfer student...uh..."

"Who's at the door Tateyama-sensei?" A student's voice asked.

"It's his mom." Another replied.

"Hey!" The teacher said indignantly, turning back to the classroom.

You hid a snicker and looked down to your feet, tightening your grip on the strap of your bag.

"Is it that new student you were telling us about?" The first student ignored the second one's remark.

"Yes, yes it is, why don't you come in (y/n)?" The teacher stepped aside to let you into the classroom. You took a deep breath and stepped in.

That was the day you made actual friends, right? It seemed like the opposite was going to happen during that time.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, (y/n)?"

'Okay (l/n), you can do this, you practiced this in front of your mirror without stuttering, you can do the same.' You thought to yourself. 'And besides, there are only two other students, from what the lady at the front desk said.'

Clearing your throat, you straightened up, "I-I'm (f/n) (l/n)-- A transfer from (name of old school)... I'm taking this class with y-you instead of everyone else... because I... have a bit of weak heart and can't participate in physical activities...

"S-sometimes, I would... suddenly black out... and would have to be brought into the hospital... and stay there for several weeks. It.. kinda places me behind my studies and... everyone else." You took another deep breath, your hands feeling sticky and clammy.

"Other times... those episodes would get worse... and..." You swallowed thickly, trying to avoid the bile rising in your throat. That memory does not have to be and will not be discussed with anyone else, remember? You scolded yourself mentally.

You stared at the floor, shuffling your feet anxiously. Silence settled in the room.

A reassuring hand placed itself on your shoulder, "Why don't you take a seat next to Takane?" The teacher gestured to a disinterested looking student with black hair tied in pigtails. You couldn't help but shrink under her harsh gaze.

"Yo. I'm Takane. And the one over there is Haruka." She points at a taller boy sitting beside her, "Hi." He gave a kind smile and wave, you shyly returned the gesture...

"Nice to meet you..."

\----

"...Are you okay now Miss?" The quiet voice asked gently.

"... I guess." You say inaudibly. You were most likely going to start crying again, after all, who wouldn't? The only one thing that gave you a good reason to stay happy was gone. You were a complete stranger to him now.

"There you are Konoha! We thought you had wandered off somewhere again. Don't worry us like tha-" An orange-hair girl in a pink jacket ran over to the two of you, but stopped when she saw the two of you. You first frowned in confusion, then remembered that the albino, now known as 'Konoha', still had his arms wrapped around you in a protective and consoling embrace. You flushed an amazing tomato red, said fruit is put to shame.

"Eh... sorry..." She turned on a heel and started to walk away to give you both privacy, not knowing anything else to do.

The awkwardness in the air was suffocating.

"I-I'm alright now, uh, you can let go..." You tried to get out of Konoha's grip.

"But you're burning up... you must have a fever."

You couldn't help but sweatdrop at that, "I beg your pardon... fever?"

He nodded and suddenly the world turned upside-down as he lifted you up and carried you, like a bride. "No. I'm alright! I can just waaalk!!!!" You screamed as Konoha took off into superhuman speed.

People's heads were turning, the wind was refreshing, everything just seemed to pass by you both quickly. Not wanting to fall onto the concrete sidewalk, you clutched onto Konoha's shirt, which was surprisingly soft and warm...

What were you thinking?! You were sounding like a creep now! You flushed back to the deep tomato red.

"You must really be sick..." Konoha muttered, keeping his now crimson-colored irises facing forward. "But don't worry, I know someone who can fix you." He reassured you.

\-----

The albino had stopped running, his eyes turning back into their normal vacant and innocent pink ones. Of course, you were still being carried in his arms. "I-I'm serious, I'm fine!" You squeaked.

But he still didn't let you go.

You were given the lovely view of part of the ceiling and the underside of Konoha's face, great, now you were becoming a creep.

He stopped in front of an apartment and knocked on the door, then waited. "Where are we?" You asked tentatively, breaking the silence.

"Home." He replied simply, knocking on the door again, you furrowed your brows in confusion, what did he mean? Was this his house? Maybe, but he mentioned someone he knew who most likely lived with him. Hm... he must've lived with other people. Maybe people like that girl who walked in on the two of you. There might be other people, again, you weren't sure.

The door opened, revealing a green-haired girl wearing an apron over her violet hoodie, she regarded you with a mildly shocked expression and looked at Konoha, "Where's everyone else?"

"I don't know, but this girl needs help, she's really warm, I think she has a fever..." You looked up at the girl and gave a sheepish grin, "Eheh... long story..." You apologized.

She sighed exasperatedly, massaging the bridge of her nose, "Okay. Konoha, put her down. ( _The albino reluctantly did_ ) I'm guessing you're going to be staying for some dinner, yes?" She asked, you responding with a nod. You fumbled with your hands anxiously, shrinking under her quiet but powerful aura.

She steps aside and lets the two of you into the apartment, "Name's Kido, what's yours?"

"(y/n)..." You said quietly.

"(y/n)." Konoha said behind you, as if he were wondering how your name sounded when he would say it, and judging from the smile on his face, he liked you. Blushing once again, you looked away.

You just weren't sure if you liked him back.

"Have a seat on the couch you two, I'll just call to see if everyone else's alright and let them know about the two of you."

The two of you sat down at the same time, while waiting in silence, you twiddled your thumbs nervously. What was going to happen now??

This was the real problem, you didn't know.

\-----

Everyone could probably guess what happened afterwards, you met with the Mekakushi Dan and joined the group as a welcomed member. They were actually really nice people.

The group was made because of their Eye Powers. Inexplicable events caused by their eyes suddenly turning a dark red, like blood, it reminded you of that.

Kido can make herself invisible and conceal other people. Seto could, but hated to, read minds. Kano can make himself appear as someone else because of his convincing lies. Momo captivates people's attention, sometimes it randomly activates which leads to sudden mobs of people chasing after her. Hibiya could see things far away with an aerial view.

You and Shintaro were the only ones without and eye powers. Maybe Ene could join you, but she could live and hack into any kind of gadget, without her eyes having to turn crimson.

You felt... useless.

Other people said differently.

_Like Konoha._

\----

It was another slow summer day, you and Mary were sitting in her room, braiding each other's hair, your hair was tied in a rather clumsily done French braid while you did your best to try and braid Mary's. Your fingers fumbled and you kept on accidentally pulling sharply on her hair, making the medusa wince or yelp in pain. "O-Oww!"

"S-sorry." You apologized for the enth time.

"I-It's alright." _Which was ironic considering that everything happening recently has been the opposite of alright._

Silence settled between the two of you, you tied the first braided side of her hair with a hair tie you borrowed from Momo and got started on the second side. You seemed to be getting the hang of it, as you were able to weave your fingers and the hair more easily, making sure not to get it tangled with her hair.

"Uh... (y/n), do you know Konoha-san from somewhere before?" Mary asks out of the blue.

You pause, unsure of what to do? Tell her not to ask that kind of question? Stay silent? Or lie?

"I-It's fine if you don't want to talk about it..." She added, nervous that she might've pried a bit too much into your personal life.

"Maybe I'll tell you another time." You say, finishing the second braid and sitting back, "There you go, what do you think Mary?" You reach for a mirror sitting beside you and pass it to the medusa. She looks at herself in the mirror, a smile growing on her lips.

"Ehehe. I don't think braids agree with me." She says sheepishly, then starts giggling.

"I disagree, Mary looks adorable!" You can't help but chuckle lightly.

She flushes, "Do you think Seto will like it?"

"I guarantee."

"If that's so... then Konoha will like your hair too!"

"E-eh?! Why bring him into this?"

Speak of the devil, the door opened to reveal the albino, "Kido says it's uh... dinner." His gaze trains on you. You gulp and look away, cheeks turning scarlet. "What happened to your hair?" He asks, tilting his head to the side.

"(y/n) and I were trying to braid each other's hair, like in this book. Doesn't she look adorable?" She sends a grin in your direction.

"It suits her. She looks cute."

"...Eh..." Unsure of how to react, you decided to be polite and say, 'Thanks.' But for some reason, you kept fumbling on your sentences, "Thanks, let's go eat?"

"'Kay!" Mary headed out the room, leaving the two of you alone. You looked at the ground, before reaching up to undo the braid, "...I'll follow. You should go ahead Konoha."

"I'll wait with (y/n)." He said, stopping your hand, "...Don't remove it. It really suits you."

You can't help but flush a dark red, "...Okay...fine..."

\----

There were more awkward episodes after that. And they always seemed to take place whenever Konoha was there. You massaged your forehead, why was that?

Was it because you were somehow growing feelings for him?

You sighed. Maybe that was true. You paused, what were you saying now?! He wasn't like Haruka. Oh great, now you were sounding like a fussy kid. You took a seat on your bed. The room was dark and dim, it was after dinner and it was late.

The alarm clock's blazing red numbers switched slowly from 10... to 11... to 11:30...

A quiet knock at the door sounded, you snapped out of your lulling daze to answer it, only to see none other than Konoha standing outside, clutching a blanket barely large enough to cover his tall frame. "...What's wrong Konoha? Can't sleep?"

He shook his head, "...Can I sleep with (y/n)?" You took a moment to process his words, he sounded a like a little kid, and that was adorable. Wait. Sleep with you? "E-eh... why not with Shintaro?"

"... His door was locked. Like everyone else's." He admits.

"Ah... alright." You opened the door to let him in, you couldn't just say 'No' and ask him to other someone else. You would have what every nice person would get if they did this, a guilty conscience. He smiled gratefully and hugged you, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." You said in an inaudible voice, unable to stop your cheeks from flushing.

"...(y/n)'s warm."

"Ehhh... that's b-because it's summer, summer nights are usually warm!" You squeaked. The two of you stayed there in that hug for several minutes until he reluctantly let go and headed to the bed, then laying down on it.

You sighed, and sat down on the other side of the bed. Still couldn't sleep. Of course you couldn't! There's another boy sleeping in the bed next to you, who knows what he would do in your sleep. But then again. He couldn't do that. He was innocent and child-like. Then again...

You stole a glance to the male and found him staring at you.

"...." _Nope nope nope nope nope!_

"Aren't you going to sleep too, (y/n)?"

"...N-not yet. I'm...not that tired yet- Eeh... what are you doing?" Your eyes narrowed as he started tugging on your arm, "... I want you to sleep." He says, trying to pull you into a hug? No. He was trying to get you to sleep beside him.

"..." You rolled your eyes at his antics, "Fine." You reluctantly lay down, but faced your back towards him. This situation couldn't get anymore awkward than it was now, you hoped. Until you felt Konoha pull you into his chest and rest his head over yours. You squeaked in surprise at his action and blushed an even darker red. "Does (y/n) hate Konoha?" He asked.

"..." You couldn't answer that, "...I... don't. But that... doesn't mean..." That didn't mean you liked him though. It was probably just a stupid crush. His innocence reminded you of Haruka's. Along with his bottomless appetite. The thought of Haruka was bringing tears to your eyes...

"...Oh... I understand."

The two of you lay in silence for a bit until he spoke up again, "...That day we met, you mistook me for someone else... right?"

"... You won't remember and you wouldn't understand if I told you why." You respond a bit coldly.

Though your back was to him, you could tell that he had a guilt-stricken expression on his face, you chewed on your lip, "Sorry for asking..." He said in a regretful tone.

"Y-you don't need to apologize... sorry for lashing out." You apologize, facial expression turning into an ashamed one. You were half-glad that your face was turned from his.

More silence.

"... You wouldn't remember... but... you were a person I knew named Haruka Kokonose. He and I were both in the same class for kids who aren't able to participate in the normal class...

"He had a weak and frail body. I had a weak heart. Takane randomly blacked out. The three of us were best friends.

"...Well. Haruka and I were more than that. We've just confessed to each other not too long ago. During the school festival... where we made a shooting gallery. Takane was able to beat every challenger except for one. He reminded me of Shintaro..." You chuckled a bit at the memory, then continued, "... It was a shame we lost Tateyama-sensei's prized specimen. While Takane was busy cleaning up, the two of us went to go around and explore a bit...

"She got worried when we were away for too long and thought that one of us might've had an episode. Or worse, the both of us... But we came back... and she scolded us. I kinda lost my appetite. There were so many good memories during those days...

"Those were the good days. Before everything...

"Before..." Your voice started shaking and whatever was known as your dinner threatened to come back up your throat, you swallowed thickly, "Everything... went to pieces."

Konoha was silent. The nostalgic atmosphere turned cold and gloomy.

"... One day... I... had to leave in the middle of class for a check-up. It was just Takane and Haruka. And... Takane... I don't blame her, took a nap. While Haruka played Dead Bullet. Little did she know... that you passed out from I think a seizure...? I wasn't able to find out until I came back and found that the two of you were gone.

"...I felt horrible. I couldn't get mad at Takane. I was too worried for you." You noticed the hot tears sliding down from your (e/c) eyes and forgot that you were talking to Konoha, not Haruka, "...I...just wished... that things could go back to those days.

"The days with Shintaro and Ayano. The happy fun days we used to have..." Your story ended and your chest heaved with quiet hiccups and sobs.

There was an even longer pause after.

"...Don't cry please... (y/n)."

"...It's a sad story... and... I feel like I've always been forgetting something very important. I didn't know where I came from... I found myself standing on a street... in a hot summer day... I was lost. I saw a boy die for his friend. I couldn't stop them." His embrace tightened more protectively. "...It kept on repeating... over and over and over. As if we were stuck in a loop...

"Until I found the Mekakushi Dan... and until I met (y/n). She was quiet, soft-spoken and cute." You flushed pink and hiccuped.

"... She was shy. And couldn't keep up very well with the other members. So I always helped her. Carried her. Stayed with her. Protected her. But it felt like she was avoiding me. I wondered if she hated me. Was that why she always did that?

"...I couldn't sleep because of that." You felt a twinge of guilt.

"...But

"But then it turned out... she didn't..." He went a bit silent before saying, "...You were just sad, because I couldn't remember you, right?"

You broke into fresh waves of tears and sobs. Now facing Konoha, you buried your face in his chest, the rivers and waterfalls of sorrow and pain leaking out of you as the android gently consoled you, stroking your hair and muttering "It's fine... just let it all out..."

"... I'm sorry I can't remember you (y/n)... but... I'll try to remember. So you won't be sad anymore." He said, kissing your forehead.

\----


End file.
